From Hate to Love V2
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura leader of the No Boys Allowed club and Uchiha Sasuke, one of the notorious playboys in Konoha. Throw in a bet, perveted teachers and scheming brothers and find out if their hate for each other will change. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Finally got around to continuing From Hate to Love. I read the old one back and I realized just how…. boring the story was. So I just did this to see how it would go. Review me what you think about it and tell me should I continue it. Thanks.**

**For those waiting for me to update Remember Me, please be patient as I am still working on it since my old file got lost at school=.=". Sorry.**

**=.=**

**The Club, The Guys and The Girls**

**=.=**

'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls blasted loudly from the speakers as teenagers from Konoha Purgatory Academy danced wildly. The light blinked different colours according to the beat. People were laughing and dancing and drinking. Guys flirted while girls seduced. But right now, all eyes were on the 4 girls dancing sexily and wildly on the dance floor.

4 handsome young men entered the club, observing the place as the owner ushered them in. Girls turned their heads and winked suggestively. The 4 smirked at the attention and proceeded to the bar.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" A silver haired boy with glasses asked as he poured a gin and tonic in a glass.

"Sex on the beach." A smiling blonde said as he sat on a seat besides a dark haired girl and smirked.

=.=

**Click!  
Name: ** Uzumaki Naruto. **Age:** 17. **Allowance:** Unlimited. **Hair Colour:** Blonde. **Eye Colour:** Cerulean blue. **Height:** 6"2. **Family: **Parents dead, lives alone. **Alias:** Number one Knuckle Head.

=.=

"Coke and ice. I do not want to get drunk tonight, troublesome…" A tired looking boy with a pineapple shaped hair muttered as he sat down beside Naruto.

=.=

**Click!  
Name: **Nara Shikamaru.** Age: **17.** Allowance: **15,000,000 – 20,000,000¥ per month**. Hair Colour: **Dark Chocolate, almost black.** Eye Colour: **Black.** Height: **6" 3**. Family: **Parents divorced, lives with father.** Alias: **Lazy Genius.

=.=

"Gin and Tonic" The one with white pupil less eyes said.

=.=

**Click!  
Name:** Hyuuga Neji. **Age:** 18. **Allowance:** 15,000,000 – 20,000,000¥ per month. **Hair Colour:** Black. **Eye Colour:** White. **Height:** 6" 5. **Family:** Parents dead, lives with uncle and cousins. **Alias:** Destiny Ice.

=.=

"Hn. Hypnotic." A spiky haired boy said, ignoring the female attention he was getting.

=.=

**Click!  
Name:** Uchiha Sasuke. **Age:** 17. **Allowance:** Unlimited. **Hair Colour:** Raven. **Eye Colour:** Onyx. **Height:** 6"5. **Family:** Lives with Parents and brother. **Occupation: **Soon to be student of Konoha Purgatory High School/Part-Time ANBU. **Alias:** Ice Cube.

=.=

"At least there are a lot of nice looking girls here." Naruto smiled at one who was staring at him. She blushed and scurried away squealing with her friends.

Shikamaru smirked. "You're right bout that." He said, eyeing a brunette.

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke smirked, eyeing some girls.

"Whooo!!! Go Ino!" A loud voice boomed, interrupting their observations and catching everyone's attention. Soon enough there were cheers of encouragement from everyone in the room for the ones named Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

The boys raised an eyebrow and walked towards the growing crowd at the centre of the dance floor. They stopped short and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji stared transfixed when they saw 7 beautiful girls dancing it out. 4 girls wearing sluttish outfits stood at one side, glaring at the 3 girls dancing sexily, wildly and exotically. They were wearing what looked like cargo pants or black shorts. They moved with the rhythm and in perfect line with each other.

Naruto continue to stare at the indigo haired girl wearing a light purple cardigan above a dark purple tank top, a pair of white shorts that reached just below her mid thigh and a pair of Padini white heels. Shikamaru stared at the blonde in the middle wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that reached just above her smooth belly under a black biker jacket and white cargo pants that covered her dark blue platforms. Neji stared at the brunette wearing a chocolate baby doll dress that reached her mid thigh, black leggings and white platforms. Sasuke just stared bored at the show. When the music ended, they stopped with a pose and a victorious smirk.

But then a red head from the other group stepped forward with a smirk.

"You can't dance to compete when your leader's not here." She said tauntingly. The 3 girls behind her smirked as they stepped forward too.

The girls at the other side glared right back but stayed silent. Naruto was about to step forward when a hand stopped him. The boys turned and found the bartender shaking his head and putting a finger to his lips. The music had stopped and the lights focused on the girls.

The red hair's smirk broadened. "Is that bitch not here to take care of you guys? So busy that she doesn't have time for you 3 or The Club? Well then, why don't you just tell her to give up being the Queen and just give the title to me?" She said drawing closer to the girls. She stood directly in front of the blonde. "Well, Ino-_chan?" _

The blonde girl, Ino, smirked. "Gee... I don't know Ami. She has been pretty busy planning an anniversary party for The Club. "

=.=

**Click!**  
**Name:** Yamanaka Ino. **Age:** 17. **Allowance:** 18,000,000 – 20,000,000¥ per month. **Hair Colour:** Platinum blonde. **Eye Colour:** Sky blue. **Height:** 5" 9. **Family:** Lives with parents. **Alias:** Gossip Queen.

=.=

"Not only that, she's been busy trying to persuade the school that we haven't been to The Club" the brunette piped up.

=.=

**Click!  
Name: **Kunai Ten Ten. **Age: **18. **Allowance: **15,000,000 – 18,000,000¥ per month. **Hair Colour: **Dark chocolate. **Eye colour: **Light chocolate. **Height: **5"12. **Family:** Lives with parents. **Alias: **Weapon Mistress.

=.=

"Not to mention the fact that she still has the senior prom to organize." The indigo pupil less eyed girl said.

=.=

**Click!  
Name:** Hyuuga Hinata. **Age:** 17. Allowance: 18,000,000 – 25,000,000¥ per month. **Hair Colour:** Indigo blue. **Eye Colour:** White, pupil less. **Height:** 5"9. **Family:** Mother died. Lives with father, little sister and cousin. **Alias:** Silent Beauty Queen.

=.=

The red head, Ami, and her friends glared. One of them was about to slap Hinata when a kunai cut her hand. The room turned towards where the kunai came from. Ami's glare intensified at the new comer. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the new comer's appearance. Ino and the other girls smirked. All eyes were on the girl on the top of the entrance stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to back off, Ami?" Her silky voice sent shivers down the male populations back.

=.=

**Click!**  
**Name:** Haruno Sakura. **Age:** 17. **Allowance:** Unlimited. **Hair Colour:** Pink. **Eye Colour:** Emerald green. **Height:** 5"11. **Family:** Parents are dead, has an older brother lives alone. **Occupation: **Student of Konoha Purgatory High School-Asst. President of the Student Body/Part-Time nurse. **Alias:** The Queen

=.=

She walked down in her red shoulder off top; a big white belt with a silver buckle was tightened around her waist, hugging her top, leaving the rest flow down to her mid thighs. She wore a pair of black high heels that strapped along her legs, the right one up to her thigh, the left one until just above her ankle. Her pink hair flowed behind her as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes never left Ami's glaring ones. As she passed Sasuke, her perfume sent his brain to stop for a second. His eyes never left her face.

Sakura stepped in between Ino and Ami. She smiled sweetly at them before her eyes went cold as she glared at Ami. The girls behind Ami backed up a little, knowing Sakura was a skilled thrower, but Ami just took a step forward, meeting Sakura's glare with her own.

"Why so late, _Your Majesty_?" Ami hissed. Sakura smirked.

"Oh, just had some little things to do. My brother _is _only human. And he is still in college. I had to help him with some minor details with your father's company." Sakura said sweetly. Then her eyes darkened. "If you or any of your damn bitches do anything to me or my friends, you'll regret it. Now, be a good little girl and get out of here."

Ami turned and stomped off to the exit with her groupies close behind her. Sakura let out a satisfied smirk and turned to her friends. Everyone else was still staring at Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

'_She's got some spunk. I want her.' _He thought with a satisfied smirk.

"Come on! Let's dance the whole night, y'all!!" Her voice was a high soprano, almost like she was singing. She turned to the DJ. "Kidoumaru! I want music up and loud!" And the dancing continued.

"I know that look, Sasuke-teme. You _already _want her?" Naruto said, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hn. Same to you." He paused and turned to Neji. "Was one of them Hinata?"

Neji nodded. Naruto grinned. "Sweet! Can I…?" He raised an eye brow in question. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Just don't have sex with her." Neji warned.

"Who was the blonde?" Shikamaru asked lazily but interested.

"They called her Ino, right?" Sasuke said.

"The girl with brown hair…" Neji trailed off.

"Her names Kunai Ten Ten. I've met her at a dinner party before." Shikamaru said.

"I met the pink haired one at Uncle Hiashi's dinner party. Her name's Haruno Sakura." Neji said and turned to Sasuke. "She's the one that slapped me for trying to kiss her."

"You serious?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded as Sasuke continued to watch Sakura dance. Perspiration trickled down her chin as she danced with her friends, laughing and talking. He smirked.

'_Guess there's a challenge.'_

**=.=**

**I'm not asking for much. I just want to know what you guys think. Should I continue? Or should I just delete it? Just tell me, okay? Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	2. DISCONTINUED

This fic will be discontinued. I have put it up for adoption so if anyone is interested to adopt it, please PM me. :)

I'm really sorry for those who have waited so long for this fic to be updated. Hope you guys will forgive me.

To those who wish to adopt this story, I hope you won't be like me and discontinue this story like I did.

Thank you

-Addicted


End file.
